Beauty and the Beast
by starangel24
Summary: A bright young woman finds herself in a gloomy castle. A delightful and tender Romance develops between these two unlikely friends. They both learn the most important lesson of all - That true beauty comes from within.
1. Introduction

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST  
  
CHAPTER 1-INTRODUCTION  
  
A bright young woman finds herself in an enchanted castle.A delightful and tender Romance develops,  
  
between these 2 unlikely friends.  
  
They both learn the most important lesson of all-that true beauty comes from within.  
  
The idea is based on Hermione as Belle, because if you watch beauty and the beast you will see that they   
  
both have brown hair, are very bright and they both love to read.  
  
  
  
Well this is my first fanfic story and I hope you all like it so pretty pleazzzze read and review.  
  
  
  
Also I want to thank shona3000, alex360 and Amy2K, for introducing me to this web site.   
  
Can't wait to see ya guys!  
  
Well I really hope u like it. 


	2. Draco Malfoy

CHAPTER 2-DRACO MALFOY  
  
Sitting in a dark room with only a flicker of a candle on his face, was Draco Malfoy a Cruel and selfish person.  
  
He was reading a letter for the 3rd time announcing his fathers' death,  
  
Master D. L. Malfoy,  
  
We regret to announce your father's death. He will not of course   
  
Have a ceremony as he died during a battle for the dark lord, He did not finish his   
  
Work. We hope you would take his place and make our master proud as it is the   
  
Malfoys tradition. We look forward to hearing from you.  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
Sir Thomas Andrew   
  
  
  
"How can this be? They send a job along with my fathers' death", Draco tore the paper in half and threw it on the floor,  
  
"What makes them think I want to follow there lord, certainly not our master,  
  
I will plot my own evil plans to get those filthy muggles and mudbloods, After all I want to be known as The Malfoy."  
  
  
  
Draco had everything a person could want looks, money and power over people, but he had no love in his heart.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Draco ignored it he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.  
  
But then he heard the creak of the first floors steps. That's when he new someone powerful was in his mansion.  
  
His candle went out. The steps kept creaking. The second hall started to creak. It started to become cold.  
  
Colder until the room he was sitting in was making him shiver, the door started to open.  
  
Then something walked into the room. Draco recognised it as a witch from a muggle book, he had done this the   
  
Previous year in muggle studies.  
  
Yes Draco Malfoy had done muggle studies, he thought that way he would have a better chance of taking disguise in   
  
the muggle world.  
  
This particular witch had a green face with a long nose and a few moles.  
  
It was the most disgusting thing Draco had ever seen.  
  
Then the witch began:  
  
"Master Malfoy, my name is Esmeralda, I am her to teach you a lesson your father did not learn. I am hoping you will   
  
learn it."  
  
"Is this lesson brake into someone's home, learn to grow ugly, and disgusting to look at" Draco replied cross his arms   
  
and standing up. He was 2ft taller than this witch.   
  
A bright light started to glow from the witch, her colour became pale pink and her dark knotted hair became silver blond   
  
which reached her waist.  
  
She pulled out a long brown and gold wand with a silver lining around the end and tip.  
  
"Draco Malfoy I put this curse on you and your home: you will not leave this castle you will not step out of these grounds,   
  
here I give you this candle it may burn 2 life times with the colour red, but when the curse may be broken it will become a   
  
gold with a green flicker.  
  
When the colour does change you will have only 6 months to break the spell. I Have just 1 gift here, this is the   
  
mirror of Desire, you may see anyone you wish, just speak there name and it will show you. Good Luck, Master Draco."  
  
Then the light of the candles glowed and the witch disappeared.  
  
Draco was left alone... 


	3. Hermione Granger

CHAPTER 3-HERMIONE GRANGER  
  
Asleep on the floor along with Harry and Ron, Hermione Granger awoke.  
  
The 3 had gone camping again on the hill just behind Rons burrow. This was there favourite spot to talk   
  
and get away from the wizarding world and the war that was going on. No one ever came here because it was just behind   
  
a forest. They had found it while hiding from death eaters.  
  
Hermione remembered there talk last night  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
"MIONE ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ron yelled, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUSE THIS IS?"  
  
"Of course I know, but think of how many people this could save, And I'm not crazy Ron. Harry your with me aren't you,  
  
come on" Hermione pleaded  
  
Harry looked at Rons red face and then to Hermione's pleading face, "look I'm being honest ok,   
  
Mione I think it's a great idea...","It's not an idea I've created it already!","...Bbut I don't think you should   
  
be the one to test it"  
  
"LOOK I AM GOING TO TEST IT AND I'M GOING TOMMOROW WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"I will support you I just don't want you to get hurt." Harry replied holding Hermione's face in his hand.   
  
Hermione hugged Harry and then Ron. They all turned and watched the sunset.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up "morning mione"; he tried to speak through a huge yawn, "Sleep well"  
  
"Yep, I'll wait for Ron to wake before I test my port key," She replied   
  
She had a feeling something was going to happen but she couldn't explain, But no one else is going to test her portkey.   
  
The last time someone tested one of her experiments they stole her idea. She remembered how she felt when she had finished  
  
making the potion.  
  
*flashback*  
  
It was a spray, it tasted like anything you wanted it to; cola, raspberry, chocolate, even vegetables.  
  
You could hide it in any form, shape or size. Hermione had created it because so many people were being kidnapped.  
  
If you sprayed it into your mouth your stomach would fill itself with anything you decided to spray.  
  
She put blocks on the children's so they couldn't spray alchol. But of course she wasn't an adult she was still 17 so she had   
  
to hire a man to test the spray profesionaly. He tested it and told Hermione he would take a sample to his boss.  
  
But a few weeks later, mione was reading the Daily Profit and the headlines made her cry:  
  
  
  
New Experiment= Stomach Clencher   
  
Hermione new never to trust anyone again with one of her experiments.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Hermione had been daydreaming too long and didn't realise Ron was awake and in the middle of playing soccer with Harry.  
  
Yes Harry had eventually explained the rules to Ron about 2 months ago. But it was only 2 weeks ago Ron actually wanted   
  
to have a go, Ever since, he loves it, Not as much as Quidditch though. "Morning Ron, are you guys ready to go back to   
  
the burrow then. If you remembered I'm testing my invention." Hermione shouted to them.  
  
"Sure mione we are on our, ouch, Ron that's a foul! We are on our way." Harry shouted back as he reached to his head,  
  
where Ron had just hit him for scoring.  
  
They all reached the burrow panting from the 6 miles they had just walked.  
  
"Mums out, Dads at work, Ginny's at Larry's, The twins are working, and no one else lives here,  
  
we have the whole house to ourselves" Ron said marking them of his fingers.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this," Harry asked one last time, "I know you don't want what happened before   
  
to happen again but this could go wrong and you might not be able to get back."  
  
"Yes I'm going, If I don't come back then I love you guys very much, stop worrying", mione replied   
  
"now stand back on the count of three I'm going, one (she held out the portkey), two (she took a deep breath), three!"  
  
Everything started to spin. Green, pink and blue swirled around her and then she crumpled on the floor with a bang.  
  
Hermione stood up. "oh great" she thought "I forgot to say where I was going"  
  
All around her were shapes and statues of monsters and huge snakes. She couldn't make out where she was. It was too dark.  
  
On the floor lay papers and broken pieces of photos, glass and statues.  
  
The door started to open letting light creep up her legs, to her skirt until she could make out everything inside the room.  
  
Behind the door was a shadow   
  
  
  
And out stepped her nightmare..... 


	4. Trapped

CHAPTER 3-TRAPPED  
  
PS: Before you get confused 4 of these * means they are thinking.  
  
Last line: The door opened and out steps a nightmare...  
  
Now  
  
..Draco Malfoy.  
  
"And may I ask; What are you doing in my home, The home of no mudbloods" Draco asked while a smirk crept his face.  
  
Hermione noticed the glint of hate in his eyes, along with that smirk she remembered so well.  
  
"Well I, um, I was um..." Hermione struggled to explain.  
  
"You have forgotten what you were doing? Or is it something that everyone does in this stupid castle?  
  
You're not the first to brake into the malfoy mansion, Though you're not as ugly as the last witch who broke in!" Draco  
  
was practically yelling.  
  
"I was testing an inventions but it is plain it has not worked because if it had, why would I want to be in your so   
  
  
  
called castle? I really don't like you so this is last place on earth I would ever want to visit." She retorted back.  
  
"Excuse me? You don't talk to me like that who you think you are," Draco's smirk was completely full.  
  
**** If I get her to stay as a punishment maybe she will be the one to brake the spell, No what am I thinking, I   
  
hate her she hates me. Well the punishment could stay this could be fun. ****  
  
"Well as you have broken into my home I am afraid you must stay here as punishment!"  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione bellowed "I can't stay here, I've got to go back home Harry and Ron are waiting for me, They'll be   
  
so worried!"   
  
"It's only 10 years, You'll be able to see your boyfriend and his weasel pet soon enough, time flies when you have fun." He  
  
retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Harry is not my boyfriend, And don't call Ron a Weasel or I will call you Ferret. Also Malfoy I can't stay here with you."  
  
"Afraid you'll start to like me? Anyway come on I'll show you your room."  
  
"My room? I didn't realise, I thought as your prisoner I would be kept in a dungeon or some small room?"   
  
"You have been reading too many books, Well if you want to then you can stay or you can follow me to your room." Draco's   
  
smirk had vanished which brought out his eyes.  
  
Hermione followed Draco through halls up stairs and through rooms. All through the castle was dark and full of statues.  
  
Wallpaper was pealing; the floor had hardly any carpet.   
  
"Here is your room. That wardrobe over there", draco indicated to a dusty corner, "has some robes which should fit you."  
  
The room had a huge glass window which was right next to her four poster bed; The wallpaper was a light rose pink. The  
  
carpet was a light purple. This was the most colourful room this entire castle had. There was a desk with a few pieces of   
  
parchment and a bottle of ink. There was a fire place with a few candles. On her bedside drawers were vases one had Roses,  
  
the other had Tulips.  
  
"It's a lovely room. Thank you." Hermione spoke to break the silence.  
  
"Your welcome, Food will be ready at 5pm and the last meal is at 9pm. Breakfast 8am, lunch 11:30am and dinner is at 2:30.  
  
If you need anything then just ring that bell and my servants will attend your needs. Don't arrive in your filthy muggle   
  
clothes, dress formally." His eyes were ice cold which made Hermione shiver.  
  
Draco turned around and slammed the door.  
  
  
  
Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Hermione was left on her own... 


	5. Supper with a snake

CHAPTER 4- SUPPER WITH A SNAKE  
  
LAST LINE: Hermione felt tears streaming down here face.  
  
Hermione was left alone...  
  
NOW:  
  
She was far away from any comfort from her best friends. Ten years she would be apart from her world. Mione always   
  
associated Harry and Ron as her world, They kept her safe, made her happy, and they were always there for her to talk  
  
to about her problems. She was always there for them. She would miss hearing their problems and their camping trips.  
  
Hermione was crying. Pouring her heart out to no one, Well that's what she thought...  
  
Sitting in the Dungeon alone with a single candle and a mirror was Draco. He was watching Hermione crying. Then he noticed  
  
he had a sort of pain inside him. It was as if he could feel her pain. "Snap out of it," He pounded his desk, "This is just  
  
some ugly prisoner, No a Mudblood. Nothing but a Mudblood." But he new she wasn't ugly she was as beautiful as a rose. And  
  
she was so much more than a mudblood. Draco was too afraid to let his emotions out, After all, his father told him the   
  
heart makes a man weak.  
  
..Four hours had passed. Hermione was lying on the floor beside her window. Where the moon lit her face in the   
  
moonlight. She was just waking up when someone hurried in her room.   
  
"Excuse me miss, But I was told to bring you to dinner, Master Malfoy asks me to remind you that it is the last Nourishment   
  
to be served. I shall light the fire and put an extra sheet on your bed, as it has cold nights in the malfoy   
  
mansion," This woman seemed to be rushing, "Miss, you only have 15 minutes to get ready."  
  
"Umm, may I ask who are you? And I would prefer it if you called me Hermione thank you," She answered while getting up,  
  
"Not to be rude or anything." She remembered her manners.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry; I was being rude rushing around. I am Constance, The masters' oldest servant. I have been her for 18   
  
years. I am a squib. The master told me to be your personal maid," She replied while kneeling by the fire.  
  
"Come along, We must Hurry, you still have to change into Robes."  
  
"I am not going to change, it is only supper."  
  
"Miss Hermione, You will make him angry, You do not want to see him when he is angry. Please change I beg of you!"   
  
Constance pleaded.  
  
"No. I am not his servant. Malfoy will not tell me what to wear." Hermione said simply   
  
***  
  
"What is taking so long," Draco shouted as the cook came in, "Just serve the supper. I want to return to my room as soon  
  
as I can."  
  
Constance entered and did a little curtsy, "Master Draco, what would you like me to do next."   
  
"Ah Constance, You have worked hard today. I am grateful as always. You may leave your duties and I shall see you   
  
Tomorrow."  
  
Hermione walked through the passage into the dinning room. She was stunned. It was so big you could have fitted the burrows   
  
Kitchen in it 5 times and still had enough room for a dinning room table. There were four windows each 16ft tall and 8ft  
  
wide. They were made from silk, a pale green and silver. The chandelier was made from clear crystal, which reflected the   
  
light and made it glimmers.  
  
"Miss, you must sit here." Constance hauled Hermione to the opposite end of the table; Draco was sitting at the other end  
  
where the man of the house would sit. The table was big enough to place 50 people. Two at the ends where Draco and   
  
Hermione was sitting and 23 people could sit.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow Madam," She bowed to Hermione then turned around to face Draco, "Good night young master Malfoy"  
  
And she left, just as the supper was arranged onto the table.  
  
A Strange looking soup was placed in front of Hermione. It was a red colour with vegetables. It looked like blood mixed  
  
with water. Hermione tried a spoonful. She was right it was blood she spat it out of her mouth.  
  
Draco stared at her. This was the first time he set eyes on her since he left her alone. She had not obeyed his command,  
  
she was still in her muggle clothes. Fair enough they made all her body shape look like a real ladys.   
  
......  
  
They really suited her, but she didn't listen like a prisoner should.  
  
"Umm. What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"You monster," Hermione jumped up from her seat and began to spit on the floor, "Why blood? Are you some sort of Vampire?  
  
Is that why you sit in the dungeon in the dark? And umm..." Hermione was panting she was terrified.  
  
"What? That's not blood. It's a potion called stomach clencher, you must have thought of blood and that's why it tastes   
  
like it. The cook always serves it at night. You really aren't as clever as most people say you." Draco started to laugh in   
  
a sort cruel way. "And also I told you to dress formally," Draco stood up throwing his spoon onto the floor.  
  
"I am not your servant. I Will Not be told what to wear." Hermione wasn't the sort to back out of a fight, Not when she   
  
could win anyway.  
  
"No, You are not my servant Granger," Draco started calmly and then he completely lost his temper, "You are my prisoner,  
  
A Mudblood. I will not be answed back by you anymore." He started pushing chairs out of the way to get to Hermione.  
  
When he reached her he grabbed her wrist and began to twist and squeezed it.  
  
Hermione began to cry and fell on the floor.  
  
"Don't ever think you can tell me what to do in my home. Go to your room. GET OUT!" Draco shouted. He had never been   
  
shouted at like that by anyone in this mansion, Only by Lucius. That was a long time ago. He was in charge.  
  
He watched as Hermione fled from the room. Her face red, with tears pouring down her cheeks. He sat back down on a  
  
chair he hadn't knocked over in his anger. He held his hand in his face.  
  
****What have I done? I Hurt her. I dug my fingers into her wrist. I probably even drew blood. How will I ever get  
  
someone to love me if I can't control my temper. Damn you father, I got this temper from you.****  
  
"I curse your grave to repay this curse that has been placed on me because of you."  
  
"Sorry me Lord, I wasn't listening on your conversation It's just I heard the shouting and then things being broken. I   
  
only came down to see if It was intruders. And then I saw miss Herm... Miss Granger upset my lord." Constance walked up   
  
to Draco and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. This made Draco lift his head to look at his maid. This was the only  
  
servant he had who understood and listened to him. She was so special to him he used her first name. The others were just  
  
servants.  
  
"No Constance, I appreciate everything you do. I hurt her; I didn't even stop after I hurt her wrist. I threw her on the   
  
floor." Draco whispered as he held the hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well I will go and see if she is all right and make you two a hot drink. Then you can talk."  
  
"No," Draco said getting up, "I will go and see her. It was not your fault, And so you shall not make my apology for my   
  
mistakes."  
  
"Yes my Lord, I shall go and make Hot drinks and light the fire in the lounge." She took a bow and left the room.  
  
Draco walked down to the passage. Draco opened the door but there wasn't anyone in the room. The window had been opened,  
  
Hermione had run... 


	6. Escape

CHAPTER 5 -   
  
LAST LINE: The window had been opened, Hermione had run...  
  
NOW:  
  
Draco ran to the window. There she was, she had reached the forest gate. The wrong way in a good way because she wouldn't  
  
be out of reach to bring back, But it's Dangerous it was the shadow forest. Snakes were bred there by his father, along  
  
with Dragons, and even some werewolves were in the deep part of the forest. He had to get her out of there, even if it ment   
  
risking his life.  
  
He ran down the stairs. Forgot to grab his cloak in the hall.  
  
"Constance leave the tea she's ran in the shadow."  
  
Draco rushed through Four of his gardens. Past the pools. He only stopped when he came to the swamp. The only way to get  
  
into the forest was through this swap. It was placed there when he started to walk, As his father didn't want him to go   
  
there.   
  
He had to walk through it. It was thick and slimy. The Marsh water made it hard to move. He was lucky it was here because  
  
other wise he wouldn't have known where Hermione was. It reached his waste soaking into his robes making him sink. He   
  
reached the end of the swamp and the begining of the forest. Draco could barely see, everything was a mist.   
  
Tree's shadowed the moonlight so there was no light. He took out his wand. He still had time to grab his wand off   
  
the table.  
  
(A/N:I'M NOT STUPID TO FORGET THE WAND.LOL)  
  
"Lumious" Draco whispered as a beam of light erupted from his wand.  
  
Snakes were hanging on the trees. Draco had never been afraid of snakes or Dragons, but he hated werewolves. He hoped   
  
Hermione handn't gone to the bottom of the forest. But he new she hadn't gone far when he heard a scream.  
  
He followed the scream. Hermione was trapped by a Dragon and it's baby. It was a Chinese Fireball and her baby.  
  
Hermione had entered there Nesting area and the mother must have thought she had come to hurt her child.   
  
Draco held out his wand and shouted "bulloise, exolime, wezlium and julliousa" All these spells had made the Dragon very   
  
angry and she left Hermione unharmed. She slowly crawled towards Draco, Slowly because she was injured from all the blasts  
  
of magic that was just shot at her. It pounced on top of Draco. He colapsed under the force of the dragon. It had had it's   
  
mouth sealed by the fourth spell that it was hit by, so it couldn't bite. It scratched Dracos face and body. He couldn't   
  
do anything.   
  
Hermione didn't know what to do.Should she stay or should she go. While she could.  
  
"STUPEFY" Hermione yelled and the Dragon collapsed.   
  
Draco squeazed out from under the Fire Dragon with his last bit of strenghth. After he got up he fell to the floor   
  
unconsious with a simple phrase, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
Hermione started to walk away. She turned around to look at Draco. He looked badly injured.   
  
"Should I leave him or get away while I can? Oh my weakness is Guilt, I can't."  
  
She walked over and used a simple spell which lifted him up. Hermione knew she wouldn't regret it because he must care   
  
some way, otherwise he would have let her die from thoughs Dragons. He risked his own life to save her.  
  
***  
  
Draco could feel something heavey on his chest. He remembered the when the Dragon atacked but that was it. He slowley   
  
opened his eyes. He was in his bed, With a girl lying on his chest. She looked like she was asleep. Her hair was spread   
  
across her face. He couldn't distinguish who this beauty was. He tried to move but a huge pain shot through his head.  
  
Draco reached to where the pain had been. It was all wet and sticky, he pulled his hand away and saw the blood stain.  
  
The girl started to wake. She got off Draco and pressed a bell. Minutes later Constance walked in. She was carrying a   
  
a baisen full of water. Draco could tell it was hot because all the steam.  
  
"Any movement lady Hermione? I am getting very worried. He's had injuries like this before but he hasn't ever taken this   
  
long to awake."  
  
"Please trust me Constance, I know he isn't dead. He was never weak at school and his strenghth with that Dragon just   
  
proves how strong he is."  
  
"But me lady, some wizards can breath after they are dead, Especially purebloods."  
  
Draco saw Constance walk over to the fire and turn it on. He remembered what happened, he had saved Hermione. She was the   
  
one who was lying on his chest. She was walking towards him. He quickly closed his eyes. Hermione touched his hand with   
  
her soft hands. Constance had left leaving Hermione on her own with Draco. Hermione had really warm, soft hands. She   
  
picked his hand up.  
  
"Your hands are so cold. Oh this is all my fault, I shouldn't have run. I was just so sacared. I am so sorry. I am really   
  
sorry."  
  
Hermione put the cloth into the water and rung it through. She placed it on Dracos deep gash. It stung he jerked his head   
  
away.  
  
"Draco? Draco are you awake?"  
  
"Yes I'm awake and That really stings. So please don't do it." Hermione let go of his hand. But Draco grabed it back and   
  
held it.   
  
"I am really sorry I ran away. This is all my fault." Hermione must have been crying sometime last night because she had  
  
tear stains all along her cheek.  
  
Draco used Hermiones hand to pull himself up. It still hurt but he didn't care. Draco strocked her face with his thumb.  
  
"It's not your fault. I have to control my temper, I'm sorry I get it from my father," He reached for her other hand and   
  
held both of them. He traced the deep cuts he had done to her, "I'm sorry. I understand now why you hate me." He whispered.  
  
"No I have never hated you Ron and Harry hate you, But for me hate is too strong a word to curse someone. I think you have   
  
a kind self somewhere inside you and you just have to let it out more."Hermione kissed Draco on the forhead beside his cut.  
  
"Look lets forget about the whole argument and start getting to know each other. Also I'm sorry I called you a monster.  
  
If I knew what it was I wouldn't have thought about blood."  
  
"It's in the past." Draco said   
  
"Well I am really tired so I'm going to sleep on the davenport. Good night Malf..Draco"  
  
"Umm Granger, How long have I been unconsious?"  
  
"About 3 weeks"  
  
"Good God. What have I missed. And you stayed here all that time when you could have gone?"  
  
"Ummmmmm."  
  
Hermione fell asleep with a smile and no tears... 


	7. Suprise suprise

SUPER SYCOH!:THANKS OF COURSE FOR READING SO FAR, SORRY I HADN'T UPDATED SOONER!SORRY BOUT THE SPELLING MISTAKES, I DO  
  
TRY LOL. I LOVE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST TOO ITS GOTTA BE MY FAVE DISNEY! ITS MEANT FOR THE FUTURE!AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER!I   
  
STARTED TO READ YOUR STORYS TOO I'M HALF WAY THROUGH UNEXPECTED SERIES OF EVENTS, AWESOME!  
  
TEENLAUNCH!:THANKS TO YOU ASWELL!I READ YOUR FANFIC ITS GREAT SO FAR I WILL BE READING LOL!GLAD YOU LIKED IT!I WILL UPDATE  
  
FASTER NEXT TIME! JUST IGNORE THE MISTAKES!LOL   
  
KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 6- A CHRISTMAS OF SUPRISE.  
  
LAST LINE: Hermione falls asleep with a smile and no tears...  
  
NOW:  
  
Two months had passed it was the day before christmas eve. Draco had never had a proper christmas before only a few letters   
  
and a cooked dinner. He never had the party with the cakes and chocolate. His father didn't like all the cheering and the   
  
fun. He new people recived presants and he was never told. He found out when he was in Hogwarts. Draco felt so stupid and   
  
was very angry with his father for not telling him.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Crab: I can't believe this is my first christmas without Santa. My mum told me he died.  
  
Draco: Who was Santa? A friend?  
  
Goyle: You don't know who Santa is. hahahaaaaaaaha!  
  
Crab: Santa was the person who used to come to your house on christmas eve. He was the one who brought yer   
  
presants.  
  
Draco: My presants?  
  
Crab: heeeehehehahaha.........  
  
Goyle: You havn't had presants before have you? I can't believe you haven't been brought up with presants.  
  
Pansy: I'll wite to my mother and ask her to get you some presants. I can't let my special boyfriend go without.  
  
Crab: I'll get ma mom to get ya some.  
  
Goyle: Well my mother will get you some aswell. You'll have a proper christmas.  
  
Crab: Just remember Santa is dead.  
  
Draco: who brings your presants now then.  
  
Goyle: He never has its just a story most children are brought up with, for the fun of christmas.  
  
**flashback end**  
  
Constance was bringing breakfast into the room. It was 8:00 then. Someone was behind her. It was Louis, A very old friend.  
  
He was the same height as Draco: 6ft5. He had Brown hair which reached his shoulders. Dark eyes almost black. He was   
  
wearing baggy pants and you could see his boxers slightly , a blue Vest, and a long sliver robe.  
  
"Draco my old friend. I hope you do not mind me staying for a while."  
  
"Louis what brings you here?" Draco walked over to him and opened his arms in welcome.  
  
Louis gave Draco a hug and shook his hand. "I havn't seen you since my 14th birthday. Where have you been?"  
  
"No where."  
  
Hermione walked into Dracos bedroom only in a short cream nightdress made from silk. She didn't expect anyone else to be   
  
there apart from Constance and Draco. She had become very close to Draco and felt like she could tell him anything and he  
  
felt like that also. He didn't treat her like a prisoner.  
  
She quickly turned around and walked out.  
  
"Mione come back." Draco asked.  
  
"Yes let me meet your pretty face." Louis joined.  
  
Hermione came back into the room. She had red cheeks from the embarasment. But it looked like blusher so it wasn't that   
  
bad. Draco walked over to her and as always they gave each other a friendly, but loving hug.  
  
Louis was just staring at here **** Does she belong to Draco? I wonder I could have her. Such a beautiful girl.****  
  
"Louis this is my wonderful friend Lady Hermione. She was at school with me."  
  
"Are you sure she is a lady," He started to smile and reached for her hand, "She reminds me of an angel" He lightly kissed  
  
her hand.  
  
"Louis has been a good friend since we were younger we were parted at 14 because our fathers were different. They were   
  
good friends at the start but, Louis's father had decided to leave the deatheaters cause he could see Voldermort was going  
  
to win the battle but lose the war. Anyway my father didn't want to leave he thought it was all a lie. They argued and   
  
still my father did not change his mind. In the end he went and got himself killed. I was 16 when I found out."  
  
"My father died not long after that because he said he should have stayed with Lucius. He said it was his fault he was   
  
suposed to have been his back up."  
  
"Our fathers made a big mess up."  
  
They found themselfs sitting down by the fire and the christmas tree Hermione had put up yesterday. They talked for ages.  
  
She learned about there pasts and the way they were brought up. She felt sorry for them both. While children were playing  
  
outside, These two were kept inside and were taught all sorts of curses from the age of 6.  
  
"Anyway I'll catch up with you guyes after. I've got some christmas things to do. See you later at Dinner or Tea probably."  
  
Draco shook Louis's hand and and lightly kissed hermione on the cheek. But he also whispered in her ear:  
  
"Be careful. If you need me you come to the 4th floor down the left corridor then you'll see lots of doors go in the 5th on  
  
the right side I'll be in there."  
  
Hermione nooded, and Draco left her alone with Louis.  
  
"So Hermione, are you living her at the moment then? Or are you just visiting for the holidays?"  
  
"I am living her for a while."  
  
"I was wondering would you mind showing me around the grounds."  
  
"Sure I'll just go and get some warmer clothes on." she said as she was lookind at her nightdress.  
  
"I'll wait in the hall for you."  
  
Hermione noded and quickly ran off **** Why did Draco tell me to be carefull, He sounds very polite and is so Handsome.  
  
His eyes look like dark tunnels. Tunnels to a mysterious man full of storys.****  
  
Hermione dressed very warmly she wore a pink necktie top, the sleves were long and were cut to her elbow making them flare.  
  
She wore red sparkly boot cut jeans, they had a few paterns made from jewels. She put a bit of miscara on and some eye-  
  
liner. She didn't bring any robes with her because she never expected to be away from home for so long. She had been   
  
borrowing Dracos old slytherin robe because he had grown out of it, Hermione was just a bit shorter than what   
  
he had been (5ft6) at that age. Hermione sat on her bed and pulled her black ankleboots on. She opened the door and went  
  
down the stairs, to the front hall.  
  
Louis was standing by the door with constance she looked at hermione and ran off towards the kitchen. ****That was  
  
strange she normally says good morrning to me. I wonder whats the matter with her.****   
  
"So are we ready my Lady" Louis asked as he held out an arm.  
  
Hermione took it and together they walked outside.  
  
They talked about the past and what they did. Hermione was impressed when he said he was the minister of france. If   
  
Fudge dies he would be the one to take over.  
  
They eventiually got back to the castle.   
  
"So your a very important man. Do you have a wife or any children?" Hermione wanted to know more about him.  
  
"Well I almost had a son, but he died It was a good thing he died inside his mother," Hermione's face lit up in shock.  
  
**** He didn't care about his son dying, before it was even born. He didn't even look at the child, "It was the best way,   
  
I didn't want to have my son to die in pain and so inside the womb he didn't."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's allright I was only 16 a long time ago. And no I don't have a wife, but I'm looking." He smiled at hermione.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone soon."  
  
"I must get going, I have to go to the ministry for a meeting with Fudge."  
  
"I hope to see you soon Sir Louis"   
  
"Oh don't worry, we will be together soon enough" He leaned into Hermione. Put his hand on her neck. The other hand went on   
  
her back and pulled her close to him. He kissed her. Hermioine tried to pull away but he pushed her into the wall so she   
  
was trapped. He eventually let her go after one last kiss.  
  
"Goodbye my Lovely Lady Hermione. You have captured my heart." He took a bow and left.  
  
****My goodness he has such a strong body. He is handsome. No! He is rude I will not have feelings for him. Oh but he has   
  
so much in common with me. Well.****  
  
But Draco was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked hurt and angry... 


	8. A story of a past

CHAPTER 7- A STORY OF THE PAST  
  
LAST LINE: But Draco was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked hurt and angry.  
  
NOW:  
  
"I told you to be careful. You didn't listen to me. Hermione why didn't you listen?" Draco said darkly  
  
" Whats the matter? You Knew I was going for a walk with him. If you didn't want me to then you should have said no. What  
  
have I've done to hurt you? Nothing."  
  
"You don't understand. You let him kiss you. He will never leave you alone. He will think you belong to him."  
  
"Yeah and thats a bad thing?"  
  
"I will try all I can to protect you from him, but I can't always be there. You have to understand, He is a powerful man,  
  
much more than I, He can have anything he wants. Do anything he wants. And no one will be able to help." Draco stepped   
  
closer to her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She thought he was going to kiss her. But he didn't,  
  
he stared into her eyes deeply.  
  
"I don't want anyone to hurt you. I wan't you to be safe. If you chose to be with him then, I will not do anything to  
  
stop you. But I will always be there if you ask." He kissed her on her forhead and walked away.  
  
Hermione trusted Draco with all her heart. She went to her room. She stayed there for a while, just thinking about what   
  
Draco had just said. But she didn't know the candle had started to burn..  
  
***  
  
Constance walked into Dracos room.  
  
"Master, Master Draco... Oh there you are. Are you allright Sir?"  
  
Draco had his head in his hands on his desk.   
  
"I'll be fine thank you."  
  
"Is it about Miss Hermione. I am worried also my Lord."  
  
"It's just that she is a wonderful person, I made a mistake along time ago, I called her mudblood and other horrid names,  
  
Before I got to know her. Now I can't have her heart distroyed by someone who I introduced to her."  
  
"May I ask you something as a friend?"  
  
"You may ask me anything as a friend because you are a friend to me." Draco lifted his head to look at Constance.  
  
"Thank you. Do you love her my Lord."  
  
"I do not know what I feel at the moment, but I can honestly say, I love her more than anything that I have ever loved."  
  
"Then you love her and Don't want her to get hurt. You must tell her soon." Constance bowed and left Draco alone.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was sitting by the inside pool. She was paddling her feet. Constance walked in. It was 10:00pm, Constance had   
  
finished her work and Draco had dismissed her for the night.  
  
"Miss, May I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione walked over towards her and sat in one of the chairs next to Constance, "Whats the matter?"  
  
"Well I don't want you to think I'm poking my nose into your buisness, but I want you to understand that Draco is not being  
  
selfish. He really cares for you. Now I have watched Louis and Draco grow up with each other but I have also watched a   
  
girl grow up. I am going to tell you part of the story, you must listen to it carefully and then you will understand.  
  
"OK, lets go into the lounge and sit by the fire." Hermione stood up.  
  
Hermione and Constance walked into the lounge and sat in opposite chairs so they could see each other.  
  
"Draco and Louis had grown up along with a girl named chole. She was always pretty. Anyway they all had there 12 birthday.  
  
But Draco had a secret which he only told me about. He had feelings for chloe. Louis had a softer heart than Draco and  
  
if he had feelings for a girl his father would be happy for him. Anyway Louis was a good friend to Draco so Draco decided   
  
to explain how he felt to Louis. But Louis went behind Dracos back and told Lucius everything Draco had told him.  
  
Lucius became cruel to Draco, this brought out hate. This hate Draco had, had taken over his feelings for chloe. He hadn't   
  
seen Louis or chloe until his next birthday. His 13th birthday came and well so many things happened. Draco will explain  
  
other parts of the story when he is ready but..OK...Lucius was not there for his 13th birthday so Draco was able to be   
  
himself, he had a wonderful day until Louis joined in. Louis had never been told to hate anything, he had been to many  
  
deatheaters meetings because his father trusted him. He was sly and could punish someone easily without the use of a wand,   
  
just with his mind...  
  
"Yeh, but Draco was always cruel when he was young its only been these last months he's been...well nice."Hermione butted   
  
in.  
  
"Draco has never been the kindest of people but thats because of his childhood. Anyway Draco and Chloe had so much fun by   
  
the end of the night they became more than just friends they sat on the ground and kissed. Louis saw all this and his   
  
hatred took over him, He steped out of the shadows and... Chloe died."  
  
Hermiones eyes had gone soft, "She just died, just like that..."  
  
"Draco told me the story and never went into details, like I said Draco will explain when he's ready.." Constance stood up  
  
and put her hands on hermiones shoulders and looked hermione in the eyes, "...Please miss, please don't let him have your  
  
heart, you deserve so much more than him.." 


	9. Christmas Eve

CHAPTER 8: CHRISTMAS EVE   
  
!HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM FELTON!  
  
Just like to thank all my reviewers: Super sycoh (you can come out now lol), overXposed, cute-kitty, teenlaunch and   
  
anyone else who's reading. THANX!  
  
(I have forgotten to mension there age! *slaps herself across the head* Draco is 25 years, Louis is 25 1/2, Hermione is 24  
  
constance is 46)   
  
LAST LINE: "...Please miss, Please don't let him have your heart, you deserve so much more than him.."  
  
NOW:  
  
The next day:  
  
Hermione made her way down the gravled path towards the flowers and herbs. She had to find spilut, a strong and fast herb.  
  
She was half way through Dracos christmas present when she thought about Louis. ****I wonder if he will be staying for   
  
christmas. What should I get for him? What should I do now I know what he is? But he is to sweet to do anything evil,  
  
especially murder? Maybe Chloe was ill anyway and no one knew....**** Hundreds of questions were runing through her head.  
  
She found herself sitting in her room with her potion.  
  
"AAhhhhh!!!!!!!! I forgot the wood!!!!!!!!" Mione screamed at herself.   
  
"Well,Well, my sweet madam is so hot when she's angry.." Louis was leaning on the door of hermiones room, "..Whats the  
  
matter flower?" He came close to her.  
  
"What are you doing in my room? Does Draco know your here.." Mione was silenced by his finger pressing against her lips.  
  
"I'm in your room because I havn't seen you for 3 hours and Draco does know I'm here."  
  
"Look I'm busy at the moment so if you could wait till I'm finished?"  
  
"I've been waiting 3hrs so no I can't."  
  
"Well you'll have to.." "I'll wait outside then until you come out." "Well you'll be waiting a long time It will probably  
  
be finished late tonight.."Hermione opened the door and pushed him out.."You'll have to wait till tommorow." She blew him  
  
a kiss and shut the door on his face.  
  
****Great I'll have to climb down the roof or I'll have him following me****  
  
Hermione climbed down and her foot slipped, she didn't realise it was full of ice so late in the night. She hit the ground  
  
But wasn't badly injured. She had just ripped her skirt a little and a small trickle of blood started to run down  
  
her leg. She had also cut her neck but it wasn't painfull. She stood up and carried down the path to the shadow forest.  
  
She knew she couldn't go too far into the forest after the last time, She only needed a branch off one of the trees.  
  
She sumoned a bridge across the swamp, she forgot the last time. She chose a branch and started to cut it down. Draco's   
  
christmas present was almost sorted.  
  
***  
  
Draco was walking around trying to think of something to give her as a present for tomorrow, It had to be inside the   
  
ground because of his stupid curse. The candle had started to burn so far he had only a short time left to save himself  
  
from the curse.  
  
"Master, Sit down and just think about what she enjoys the most!" Constance had tried everything she could think of to get  
  
him to sit.  
  
"Well she enjoys learning, walking, that muggle food she got Leigh (the cook) to make what was it?..Oh yeh pitsar.."  
  
"Pizza my lord." "...Yeah right she likes chocolate, animals and books..I think thats all" Draco had marked everything out  
  
on his piece of paper.   
  
Constance sat down on the chair next to him, "Lets see.. You can't take her walking for a present she does that all the   
  
time... She can have Pizza for the evening party...You don't like animals exept for snakes and Dragons...She has  
  
chocolate all the time thats not special...Ummm well teaching her isn't a present so the only thing left is a book..  
  
Write her a book my lord"  
  
Draco was standing by this point. "I won't give her a book..I'll give her the Library!"  
  
Constance jumped up and clapped, "Wonderful idea!"  
  
***  
  
"YESSSS!! I did it! I did it!" Mione danced around the room. She had just finished Dracos present and was very tired.  
  
The clock showed it was 2:30. "Time to get ready for bed."  
  
Hermione put on her scarlet night dress. It brought out all her curves out. It wasn't tight but it was slim and long.  
  
She took off her make-upo and tied her hair into a loose pony tail.  
  
She looked at her reflection. ****If only Ron and Harry were here****  
  
She decided she was happy and opened her door ready to say goodnight to everyone. Louis was almost asleep.   
  
She must have startled him because he had a look of shock on his face. His mouth opened wide but couldn't get any words   
  
out for a change. Draco was on his way to bed and saw Louis's shocked face.  
  
"What's the matter, looks like you have just seen an angel..." Draco was also suprised how much red suited her but quickley  
  
recovered. "..Can I escort you to your bed?" He held out his arm and Hermione took it.  
  
Louis was left watching them go until he couldn't see them.****Oh I'll have her make no mistake about that  
  
Draco. Even if I have to do terrible things..****  
  
***  
  
Louis had left to go to bed.Which left Draco and Hermione on there own.  
  
"You'll have to introduce me to television and movies" Draco was impressed how the muggles had invented so many things   
  
without magic.  
  
"Of course" Hermione yawned "I'm going to kick you out now"  
  
"Already.." Draco laughed "I'm going to go anyway, but let me show you something first." Draco reached for Hermiones  
  
hand lead her out of her bedroom and down a hall. He whispered something to a portrait and it opened. Draco lead her   
  
inside it was huge, but it only had a small table with two chairs. Hermione was pulled towards the window. She saw hills  
  
full of snow.  
  
"Is that the sea?" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Yep I want to take you sometime there, no one goes there because the only entrance is from my castles alley?.."  
  
"WOW! Draco thats lovely."  
  
"I want us to have christmas night together...just us." Draco kissed Her. 


	10. Christmas morning

CHAPTER 9:CHRISTMAS(PART 1)  
  
LAST LINE:"I want us to have christmas night together...just us." Draco kissed her.  
  
NOW:  
  
The snow was fluttering gently to the ground.  
  
It was 7:00 and Hermione awoke, she normaly woke up at 8:00 and missed breakfast. But it's pretty hard to sleep when  
  
someones bouncing on you bed shouting at you.   
  
"Hermione come on wake up! wake up!" Dracos voice rang through her ears.  
  
She jumped up and frightened Draco so he fell off the bed.  
  
"Now will you leave me sleep?" Hermione pleaded  
  
"Ah come on mione... It's christmas!" Draco threw some clothes onto her bed.  
  
"I'll bring Louis in to see you like this." He folded his arms.  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed. Slung on some old pants on that Draco had found. They were baggy and big on her. Then she put   
  
her socks on and started towards the door, just as Louis came into the entrance.  
  
"Haven't you got dressed yet. It's christmas, that means presants so come on." Louis's smile showed all his teeth.  
  
Hermione was staring at his teeth.****They are so white, and clean they can't be real can they? If they are then he must  
  
brush them really hard! Wow.****  
  
"Mione if I was you I'd wear a top. It's quite cold outside. Here borrow mine." Louis started to pull his jumper off.  
  
"No!.."Hermione shouted "..No thank you! I have plenty of jumpers thanks to Draco. How many did you give me again?  
  
"I gave you about six or seven." Draco replied standing up and bringing her one. It was a blue polo neck.  
  
"May I ask something? Draco if you don't mind." Louis had a smirk worse than Draco's.  
  
Draco walked over to Louis and then spoke "What is it? It's Christmas I want to open presants!"  
  
"Its just that if this lady was staying for so long then why didn't she bring any winter clothes with?"  
  
"I...um...Just had to get away from home...have a change of view." said Hermione. She couldn't really lie, she never  
  
could.  
  
"Lets go get some breakfast and open some presants." Draco quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Good morning young masters and lady, What a fine morning this is. It's another white christmas." Constance rushed as she   
  
went over to the fire place.  
  
"A white christmas. I've never had a white christmas before except at Hogwarts."  
  
"You've never had a white christmas, I always have a white christmas here, Just like Hogwarts."  
  
They went downstairs and into the lounge, where all the breakfast had been cooked and laid out on the small table in the   
  
middle of the room. Hermione was stunned to see how big the christmas tree was. It looked about 9ft and was decorated  
  
with hundreds of coloured lights and it had ice on the ends of the branches.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat your breakfast or are you going to wait for them to cold?"  
  
Hermione had forgot about eating. In front of her was two pieces of toast with straberry Jam. Then to the left there was a   
  
plate full of traditional breakfast with Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Mushrooms and Tomatoes. To the right was a huge mug full of  
  
something she couldn't remember tasting anything like that before or even seeing anything that looked like it.  
  
"..Um...Draco..What is this?" She asked  
  
"It's called fresh tea.." Hermione shrugged her shoulders indicating she still didn't understand, "..It's made like tea and  
  
instead of using tealeafs you use flower petals. It keeps you warm for the rest of the day." he said taking a swig of his   
  
own.   
  
"It's my Mothers old recipe." Louis wanted to be in the conversation.  
  
Hermione ate her toast but only half of the traditional breakfast. she left her sausage and bacon, she wasn't much of a   
  
meat eater. Draco noticed she hadn't had any of her meat.  
  
"Don't you like your meat? you've eaten it before?" Louis  
  
"I'm not really a breakfast girl, while your finishing yours I'll be outside." Hermione got up.  
  
"I'll meet you outside my darling!" Louis still had to drink his fresh tea. Hermione left them.  
  
"Whats your game Lou?" Draco stood up, followed by Louis  
  
"Game? What do you mean?"  
  
"What are you trying to do to Hermione?"  
  
"I simply want Herms love and her by my side, with about 6 little boys and 2 lovely girls. Both our beauty will   
  
go into them."  
  
"Hermione is not that type of person to stand in a kitchen cooking for 10 people! So leave her alone and until   
  
you get rid of those little fantasies. I mean get your belongings and leave!"  
  
"Oh really, Well just remember your fathers words to me 'you are Welcome here anytime for as long as You want', You can't  
  
break a dead mans promise.  
  
Draco crashed open the door and pointed for him to get out... 


	11. CHRISTMAS ! Mione is emotional lol

CHAPTER 10~ CHRISTMAS (PART 2)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own The Harry Potter characters but I do Own Louis, Constance, Leigh and Esmeralda (you'll  
  
See more of her soon)  
  
LAST LINE: Draco crashed open the door and pointed for him to get out...  
  
NOW:  
  
"I'm not leaving until I feel like," Louis replied, "But I will let you have some time to your self to calm down, after all   
  
it is Christmas."  
  
Louis decided to finish his fresh tea before leaving; He bowed to Draco, Went out to the hall for his coat, then left.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was sitting on the ground. She didn't realise she was crying, but she knew she was upset her heart was sore,  
  
she missed Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what you doi.." Draco sat by her and noticed her tears, "..ng? What's wrong? Are you cold?"  
  
Hermione just shook her head and continued to have tears run down her face.  
  
"tell me?" she just stayed there not even looking up, "Ok don't tell me but I want to give you your present."  
  
She looked into Draco's eyes, she had never looked so deep into anyone's eyes before. His eyes were soft. She stared  
  
harder into his eyes looking or trying to find any sign of hate in his eyes as before when they were at school.  
  
"Draco why can't I find any hate inside you, like when we were at school. What made you hate me then and not now?"  
  
Her face showed no emotion just her eyes begging to find the truth and why he hated her.  
  
"I never did hate you, I felt something inside me and it was painful to let out."  
  
***  
  
Draco and Hermione made there way back into the castle. Hermione was blindfolded by Draco, She was lead into a room.  
  
"Ok Let me just open the curtains." Draco's voice echoed.  
  
The light filled the room.   
  
"Ok I'm gonna take your blindfold off and your present will be all around you Ok."  
  
Draco untied the blindfold and Hermione opened her eyes. Hermione Gasped at the sight.  
  
"Do you like it?" Draco asked carefully  
  
"Oh Draco it's the best! All these are mine?"  
  
"Yep every single one, every single bookshelf and every step is yours. I even have a portrait so you can place a password  
  
and then if you ever want to be alone you can come here."  
  
All around Hermione were books, shelves full, She couldn't even see the ones right at the top.  
  
"Draco oh," She started to sob, "It's the best present I have ever had"  
  
"Come on don't cry. Please don't cry." Draco held her in his arms once more.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had stopped crying by this point, it was 2:00pm almost Dinner time.  
  
"Ok I know its not much, well compared with what you gave me, So happy Christmas Draco." He gave her a peck on the cheek   
  
and started to unwrap his present.  
  
"Wow how on earth did you make this?" Draco was gob smacked with the racing broom in front of him.  
  
"I'll show you next Christmas. That can be your next present." Hermione giggled.  
  
"It's Great, Hey do you want to go for a fly later after dinner?"  
  
"Ummm.. Well I'm not really a good flyer" Hermione tried to put him down gently.  
  
"Hey I'm a good flyer remember our 6th year I beat Potter at Quidditch that showed him he wasn't the best!", Draco   
  
smirked, "Oh sorry.. umm.. Lets go down and eat?" Draco quickly changed the subject.  
  
They ate there food. Constance and Leigh joined them. The Roasted turkey had a crispy skin with a moist inside,  
  
creamed Mashed potatoes, sweet baby Carrots, minted peas, light Yorkshire puddings, crispy roast potatoes.   
  
(A/N you can imagine the rest, I can't think of what else lol)   
  
They ate most of the dinner but left quite a bit for Louis. Even though Draco didn't like him he wouldn't let a man that  
  
high up in the Lords, to starve. Draco wished there was some way to undo what his father had said to Louis about staying.  
  
"That was a lovely dinner, but I don't think I can eat anything else, I'm sorry." Mione pushed her plate away.  
  
"Me too, Thanks Leigh and Constance for putting so much work into this dinner and we'll see you later, But I've got to   
  
write to my mother." Draco gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and left the room.  
  
"That reminds me, I must write to Harry and Ron; I hope they are all right. I do miss them. I shall see you later   
  
Constance. It was lovely to meet you Leigh." She left to go to her room.  
  
She eventually reached her room. The fire was already on and glowing a tall shadow across her room. She lit a few candles.  
  
****Why can't this place just have ordinary lights with a switch, Everyone would benefit from it.****  
  
She took a piece of parchment and began to scribble away  
  
Dear Ron and Harry,   
  
I am so sorry I can't be with you at Christmas. You will   
  
understand. I've had a wonderful day. I hope you are well and   
  
You have moved on with your lives, I don't need you to worry   
  
about me because I'm fine and healthy. Please say Hello to everyone  
  
and give everyone a hug. I really miss you and sometimes I'll cry   
  
But I know that I'm safe, soon We'll be together again, But for   
  
now I wish you all the best, and my heart will always be with you.  
  
I know you can't write to me, But I'm fine honestly.  
  
Please take care, Cause I love you guys so much.  
  
Love   
  
Hermione. XXX  
  
She sealed the letter and left her room. She stepped outside and felt the coldness on her skin and her fingertips started  
  
to become numb the further away she went. She found herself already at the Owl barn; There were about 20 owls all   
  
different. She chose the owl which looked the strongest. This Owl was a special sort, It looked different to most Owls,   
  
It had bright blue eyes with jet black feathers, But around the eyes was a creamy colour. She wished the bird good luck and   
  
left the barn.  
  
She reached the Castles entrance, before she stepped in she turned to look at the Owl which was a tiny Dot in the sky.  
  
"I hope you get this letter, I hope you understand. I love you guys so much." 


	12. The Truth

CHAPTER 11- THE TRUTH!  
  
THANKS ALOT TO MY REVIEWERS: Vampire-serpent, Hoarse swan, overXposed, super sycoh, teenlaunch, cute-kitty and everyone   
  
else! THANKS PEEPS!   
  
LAST LINE: "I hope you get this letter, I hope you understand. I love you guys so much."  
  
NOW:  
  
Hermione was walking down the hall when she heard shouting.  
  
"Why is she so important to you? It's not like she's yours to protect!" Louis yelled  
  
"Actually she is mine to protect, I promised her. I'd do anything to protect her, anything!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"Well you're not that great a person to protect her. I have so much power than you, you just can't handle the fact that   
  
I've always been better than you! We are like brothers, me as the older one and you as the one who is always trying to   
  
live up to me, ALWAYS Trying to PROVE yourself! Even your father knew I was better than you, that's how I have a lot more  
  
power than you, your father taught me in his spare time. He chose to spend time with me rather than you. He told me you  
  
were a waste of space and if he had the choice he would have chosen me over you ANYTIME!"  
  
"You are nothing like a brother to me! And NEVER will be. You have had the power but you'll never have what I have even if  
  
I don't show it sometimes; At least I know how to use it." Draco retaliated  
  
"What's that then?" Louis laughed.  
  
"I have heart."  
  
Louis gave out a cruel laugh "My my, Yes you do have a heart but it doesn't do much in your life does it."  
  
Draco just stood there. Glaring at Louis. His arms folded. Then Draco decided to bring Hermione into the argument so she   
  
could hear the rest of his past.  
  
"Hermione, I promised Constance I would tell you the rest of my past with Chloe and what happened."  
  
Louis didn't notice Hermione was standing in the doorway. So he quickly turned to face her.   
  
"Lets tell Hermione the whole story, she has heard most of it but now it is time for her to hear the rest." Draco indicated  
  
for Hermione to stand next to him. "Louis tell Hermione what happened, when you stepped out of the shadows!"  
  
Louis shook his head. Draco made his way close to Louis and stared him in the eye. "You say you care about her, then tell  
  
Her, what you did to my first Love. Tell her how your tortured her. How much pain you inflicted on her before she died."  
  
"Ok. ok. But you weren't the only one who loved her....."  
  
LOUIS'S STORY AS A MEMORY....  
  
Draco was just kissing chloe. When I felt this pain inside me. I felt sort of hurt and angry. That was the start anyway.  
  
I started to walk away, But Something sort of took over me. I had a pain, something like being burned but I felt like it   
  
all over my body. It was if I had been possessed by something stronger, something which had a stronger hate towards Draco.  
  
I went back and still Draco was kissing Chloe. I went over towards Chloe and Pulled her away from Draco. I placed my hand  
  
over his mouth, It was strange it was as if I already knew how to use my mystery power. He started to bleed. I felt good  
  
after that and I just let my body do the rest. I let all my anger out on Draco. Made Him yell in Pain, I saw him Riggle  
  
in Pain and just loved it. What can I say I love being in control and always have. But then My Feet just walked over to   
  
Where Chloe was lying, She was in shock so she was quite still. I pulled her to her feet by her hair and she was screaming  
  
in pain. I couldn't stop, I tried but this possesion had become in control. I wasn't in control. Chloe was screaming and  
  
I wouldn't stop hurting her. I can't remember much only that she was screaming, crying and Draco was shouting and screaming  
  
for me to stop. END OF MEMORY.....  
  
"I couldn't stop I tried. It wasn't just you who lost someone special Draco I lost two things that night you only lost  
  
one." Louis ended.  
  
"What two things did you lose then?" Draco had stopped glaring by this point.  
  
"I lost a Great friend and a great love because I liked being in control. I'm sorry Draco. I tried to stop.... I thought  
  
you had forgiven me" Louis left  
  
"Hermione you said you wanted to hear the rest of the story." Draco walked towards the door  
  
"Draco wait. I'm sorry you didn't have to tell me..."  
  
"What are you sorry for, none of this is your fault. I have grown to live with what happened. I'll see you tonight it will   
  
be special, just you and me. I did promise christmas night together.  
  
A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT, IT'LL START THE SAME, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Seal a promise with a kiss

CHAPTER 13- Seal a promise with a kiss  
  
LAST LINE: The sun was hidden and the full moon glowing upon their faces.  
  
NOW:  
  
Hermione awoke from a peaceful dream full of warm soft sand, with flowing waves and crystal shells. She was in a strange dark room, with only the flicker of the fires flames. It was completely empty. She noticed a small window with dark grey curtains. She pulled the curtains apart and took a look outside. There was a garden and tall wall, past the wall was a small village.  
  
**** That must be where the servants and there families live. **** Hermione thought, **** so I must be in the northern wing. I'm in Draco's room? Where on earth is he? ****  
  
Hermione noticed she was only wearing a long T-shirt. She quickly picked up her dress which was on the floor by the foot of the bed. She exited the room and ran along the narrow and wide corridors, until she eventually found her room, which was all the way on the other side of the mansion.  
  
She slipped inside her room and undressed. Then she quickly jumped into the shower. She came out all fresh and searched for something to wear. Finally she found something to wear. She dressed into a silky pink skirt; which reached just below her knees, and a frilly pink top with long lacy sleeves. She tied her hair in a tight ponytail. Hermione didn't apply any make-up, slipped on a pair of dolly shoes. She opened her curtains and sprayed her room with a light fragrance of Sugarplum. When she was happy with the tidiness of her room she decided to find out where Draco had disappeared to.  
  
The last place left to look was in the Kitchens, which Draco never went there anyway. Constance was rushing around looking for something.  
  
"My Lady where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you..."  
  
"Constance what's wrong? Are you all right?"  
  
"...It's my Lord..."  
  
"Draco? What's happened, is he alright?"  
  
"...I don't know he normally tells me everything, but he keeps on saying I won't understand. He's really upset, I haven't seen him cry since...Forgive me Miss...Since Chloe died."  
  
Constance was almost running, pulling Hermione along with her. Hermione was panicking. She had never thought she would see a Malfoy cry. All sorts of thoughts were running through her head.  
  
"He's in there ma'am." Constance turned to leave  
  
"Wait, I don't know what to say?" Hermione reached out for Constance, "Please don't leave."  
  
"You have to talk to him say what you need and think will help him, this isn't something I can help you with." Before Hermione could say anything Constance had left.  
  
Draco was sitting in a small room, with only a desk and a chair. His back was facing her so she couldn't see his face. She inched towards him slowly.  
  
"Look Con, I don't want to talk to you, please obey my orders, I don't want to shout at you. that would hurt me also." Draco spoke in a stiff voice.   
  
He then turned around. He had tear streaks all down his face, his eyes were deep red.  
  
"Oh, Draco" Hermione said in a tender voice, "Tell me your riddle, I am a friend, and I care and listen well. You have explained your past even though I am still puzzled with most of it. Let me help you. Talk to me please."  
  
"You are no friend, you are a prisoner with no one but yourself and you want to hear my problems so you can go spread them around to the servants so there will be gossip for them once again about the Malfoys!" Draco spat at Hermione  
  
Hermione felt hurt wasn't he the one who wanted to have a close relationship with her. She felt as though she had been stabbed by a knife through the heart.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione; I didn't mean that...it's just that I care about you so much."  
  
He stood up and embraced her softly, "I don't want to care for you though. I didn't mean it like that..." he saw her face drop "...It's just that I loved Chloe; she died, I loved my mother; she left before my dad died, I loved Louis like a brother and look what happened there, I don't want to lose you like I did with them."  
  
"I care about you too, but I'm not like them am I? I've got to stay here for ten years." Hermione gave a soft giggle.  
  
"That's my point. You are trapped in this prison and that's the only reason why you care for me. You wouldn't have looked at me twice if we met in a shop or anywhere else. I don't want to keep you prisoner...I want you to leave go back to where you were before I took your freedom. Leave and don't look back. Don't hate me. I couldn't bare that." Draco moved back to the chair and turned away from her.  
  
"Draco, are you saying I'm free? I can go home to see my friends and family. But what about you? You could come live with me and them. They will learn to become friends with you, the same as you will learn to be there friends."   
  
"No Hermione, I cannot leave this place. There is something I must show you." Draco turned around once again to face her. "Follow me."  
  
They walked on and on, down stairs, up stairs. Draco was holding Hermione's hand and pulling her along. She was going to collapse any moment.  
  
Then Draco suddenly stopped. In front was a piece of long silver cloth. Draco let go of Hermione and pulled the cloth. There in front of her was a tall mirror.  
  
"This is the mirror of Desire. It will show you anyone you wish to see." Draco commented, "You may use it. All you have to do is say the person's name."  
  
"Who should I see?"   
  
"Anyone you need to see, look in your heart and you'll know?" Draco replied  
  
"I wish to Harry and Ron. Please." Hermione asked the mirror.  
  
The mirror went a silver colour. There in the mirror was Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry was pale and weak looking. He was lying on a bed. Ron was in a chair next to Harry. He was holding a wet cloth to Harry's head. He had tears streaking his cheek slowly. You could hear faintly what he was saying, "Please Harry hold on,  
  
I don't want to lose you too. Mione will come back. Everything will be fine but don't leave me. I can't wait on my own. I need you here."  
  
They started to fade. The mirror went back to showing Hermione's and Draco's reflections. Hermione couldn't believe she had forgotten about how Harry and Ron would be feeling. Now because of her Harry was sick and weak, while Ron couldn't leave him.  
  
"Please Hermione, you must go and help Harry and Ron. You will regret it if you don't, then what you'll hate me if anything happens to them."  
  
"Draco, I could never hate you now. I will leave and save Harry and Ron. I will get my things packed. Are you sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"If I could then I would, for this is breaking my heart to let you leave. I shall send Constance to help you pack." Draco left.  
  
Hermione went back to her room. She began to cry, tears were flowing, staining her perfect rosy cheeks. Constance rushes into the room and held her arms out.  
  
She swept Hermione into her arms and through sobs she spoke, "My Lady, please don't leave my master. He will die without you. It is you who has kept him alive since you came. Before you came and after his mother left he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't speak, He hardly even slept. There was no laughter, joy or parties."  
  
"I'm sorry Con, I must leave if I do not my friends will die I must help them. I will come back after they are well. I promise."  
  
Draco was then at the door. Constance ran from the room, tears down her face. She pushed past Draco.  
  
"She cares for you very much, and will miss you. There has been a lot of Joy and happiness here thanks to you." Hermione only nodded at these words Draco spoke.  
  
Hermione walked with Draco to the portkey. She turned to face Draco, who had tears in his eyes.   
  
Draco grasped Hermione and whispers in her ear "I would do anything for love. Don't forget me, I won't forget you. Thank you for showing me how to love again.  
  
Hermione replied, "I will come back," She sealed her promise with a kiss and took the portkey, "To the burrow." With one last look at Draco she disappeared. 


	14. Home sweet Home?

CHAPTER 14 -Home sweet home?  
  
Last Line: Hermione replied, "I will come back," she sealed her promise with a kiss and took the portkey, "To the Burrow" with one last look at Draco she disappeared.  
  
Now:  
  
Hermione crashed onto the floor. She stood up and saw the mess she had made; she found a sweeping brush and cleaned it all up. She went upstairs slowly.  
  
****Oh God, what do I say? I can't tell them I've been a prisoner in Draco's mansion, I started to like him and I didn't even want to leave. How on earth is that gonna sound? Oh by the way guys I forgot all about you until Draco reminded me and then I saw you ill and thought I had better come home. Oh my God! Oh my God! ****  
  
Hermione was outside Harry's bedroom. She gave it three light taps and entered.  
  
"Hello Ron. Hello Harry. I'm back." She said wearily.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione strangely. "Are you a ghost?" Ron asked  
  
"I'm home Ron. How is he? Harry...Harry...Harry." She gently shook Him.  
  
"Mione...is that you?" Harry mumbled  
  
"Yes it's me. I've come home." She reached out for Harry and cuddled closely to him.  
  
Ron walked over to her. Still shocked he asked "Where have you been?"  
  
She got up and took Ron's wand from his pocket. She muttered something and gold light emerged from the wand. It hit Harry. He shook a bit as though he was having a fit. Ron went to grab Harry but Hermione held him. Harry stopped shaking and colour came back to his face. He started to sit up.  
  
"Hermione what did you do to him? And where have you been for the last 13 months?"  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry on the bed. Ron went to join them and sat on the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Well firstly I did a strengthening spell by saying: Drol Evol, Evol Drol. It will keep him well and strong. I learnt it from Dr..a friend. Second Question: My Grandmother got really ill so I went home. That's why I haven't called I've been so busy helping mum I haven't had time to do anything else. I apologise most humbly. Forgive me please."  
  
****God this is really horrible, lying to my best friends.****  
  
"Forgive you? Harry is so sick he could have died! And you want us to forgive you! Don't expect to be welcomed so warmly. You could have told us. Cant you understand if you had listened to us about letting you go in the first place that this wouldn't have happened!" Ron yelled, "I thought we were friends? But you couldn't care less if Harry had died...could you?"  
  
"Ron, Please I didn't mean for this, I thought you would be happy if I returned. I know I should have listened about leaving but I wanted to...to..." Hermione stuttered  
  
"Still be known as Miss knows it all." Ron finished for her.  
  
"I just wanted to be known to help people. I will leave if you want me too?"  
  
"Leave Again? You can't leave and make Harry ill again!" Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and embraced her softly, "I have missed you so much. I don't want you to go."  
  
***  
  
It was 10:30pm and Harry was back to his normal self again. He was still finding it hard to walk and to eat more than a few mouthfuls but he was talking fine. The three of them were drinking Butterbear and eating Marshmallows in front of a glowing fire.  
  
"So How is the family?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh I forgot. Ginny is married to lance. She was disappointed that she couldn't have you as her chief bridesmaid. But she didn't want to wait so she asked Luna Lovegood. Whatever you do don't call her Ginny to her face anymore." Ron smiled  
  
"Why's that?" Hermione wondered  
  
Harry then interrupted "Because Lance doesn't think it's a ladies name. He calls her Virginia. "  
  
"Mum and Dad have gone to stay at Bills. They said they should spend an equal amount of time with each member of the family so no one feels like someone else is the favourite. But that includes you and Harry. So when you get married and move away just remember I warned you." The three of them started to laugh.  
  
Hermione stopped laughing before the others and remembered Draco wanted them to have a relationship together.  
  
"Mione what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry asked "Them visiting us doesn't mean it's going to be that bad."  
  
"I'm just a little bit tired and the tears are from laughing. I hope you too don't mind but I'm going to go up to bed it's nearly 11:00 and I'll have to find myself a job." She gave Harry and Ron a light peck on the cheek, "Good night Master Potter and Master Weasley".  
  
"Good night Lady." Harry smirked.  
  
Hermione left the room.  
  
*** Hermione was in her bed. She was wide awake. She had too many thoughts in her head.  
  
**** Why did Draco let me go? Why didn't I just tell the truth to Ron and Harry? Would Harry have died if I hadn't come back? Ginny married, she's only 22. Why didn't I find out where Draco's Mansion was? Maybe then I could have written to him or visited him sometimes. ****  
  
"Maybe I should never have left. Harry would have been alright without me." Hermione mumbled to herself. 


	15. A visitor part 1

CHAPTER 15 –A visitor (part 1)  
  
Last line: "Maybe I should never have left. Harry would have been alright without me." Hermione mumbled to herself.  
  
Now:  
  
A month had passed since Hermione had left. The mansion was deserted. The only person you would see was Constance rushing up and down the stairs every few hours, trying to cheer Draco up. But what ever she did or said nothing could cheer him up. He was as cold as he was before Hermione even came. He never had any emotions shown on his face, his eyes where blank he cared for nothing.  
  
"Master, the cooks have just signed out and the maids have..."  
  
"They are called Servants there are men working too." Draco interrupted, uninterested.  
  
"Sorry Sir, The servants have put out the fires and turned off all lights except your room. Do you want anything before I go?"  
  
"Go where?" Draco stood up sharply.  
  
"To visit my family in Wales. You did give me permission last Friday. I told you I would leave late in the night and return in three weeks." Constance stepped back towards the door.  
  
"I would like something actually. I would like to go on Holiday again, leave this place for a while, I don't think I'll be going anywhere in this life though. I hope you have a good time." Draco sat back down again.  
  
Constance moved close to Draco and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You are not going to stay here for ever Sir. Lady Hermione will return I know she will."  
  
"I wish I had your confidence, but why would she want to come back to this, this prison. When you're with your family remember I will be fine here, so don't worry. Thank you for your hard work, as always I am grateful."  
  
"Thank you, I will write and send you postcards. I'll bring back presents and when I come back I want to find you out of this room. We will make this room a colourful and happy room. Ok?"  
  
"Have fun and tell the Servants they can retire for the night and they can wake up later than normal...Umm...10:00am. Also they can finish at 6:30pm. Good bye."  
  
"I shall see you soon." Constance left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Every morning is a new adventure. You can learn from the mistakes made in your last adventure and put them right in a new adventure. Oh for goodness sake, Get up I have work to do with you." A tone spoke high pitched.  
  
It was Esmeralda; she had returned after Constance had left late last night or early in the morning, But what's the difference. Apart that Draco really didn't want anything to do with her.  
  
"Look, Ok we have a lot to talk about. So get dressed and meet me in the lounge."  
  
Draco got out of bed and decided he would take a shower.  
  
***  
  
Esmeralda was growing impatient. He had been up there for nearly 2 hours. But just as she stood up she sat down. Draco had arrived. He was in blue shorts and he had a creamy blue T-shirt on.  
  
"Aren't you going to get cold? Though I must say you look great with you hair sleeked back like that." Esmeralda commented.  
  
"Look, I won't get cold because I am going to exercise. I haven't been fit for some time; I thought you would have noticed that I have gained quite a bit of stomach. I have decided to eat those healthy muggle meals and that rabbit food. I shall send money with the servants when they go home to buy me some exercise materials, Treadmills, weight's, an Elliptical, Trampoline, Hydraulic rower and a gym ball. I have a pool outside so I shall use that also. I will turn the gardens into some sort of cross country." Draco paused, "I had my hair like this when I was at Hogwarts. My father wanted me to have longish hair, but it always got on my nerves. So I sleeked it back. You wouldn't believe how much gel and wax I had to put on it per day." Draco started to laugh.  
  
"Well back to business. I didn't come here to talk about your hair and fitness. I came to find out your progress. So has anything happened yet; it has been nearly 2 years?"  
  
"Well things have been happening. A girl did come; Hermione Granger an old enemy of mine. But we actually became great friends."  
  
"Where is she then? I would like to meet this Hermione Granger." She used a strong tone on Hermione's name.  
  
Draco lowered his head, "I cared about. Cared about her too much that I couldn't keep her here as my prisoner. So I let her go home."  
  
"Thank you for that heart breaking story. But I now know your progress I am leaving you now. Remember your flame has started to glow. If she doesn't come back soon you will be sorry you ever let her go." Esmeralda smirked.  
  
She gave a strange look, and with one last sentence she disappeared, "It's a shame your father couldn't wait."  
  
***  
  
Two weeks had passed since Esmeralda had left with her weird phrase Draco couldn't understand. Draco had one of the rooms downstairs converted into his gym. It was once his conservatory leading out towards the pool. But Draco had found it easier if the pool was close to the gym. He had been running on the treadmill for about three hours but he wasn't tired. He had got used to it. He had his stomach back in shape. He didn't bother with the muggle way of starving themselves because they were a little over weight, or what they thought was over weight.  
  
Draco had had 4 postcards from Constance and a few pictures of the scenery. He thought it was very pretty with all the fields and mountains. He had stuck them up on his wall in his bare study, well what was his bare study. Now it was al green and blue from the land and oceans. It had turned into a relaxing room.  
  
The door was knocked. Patrick the Butler entered in his sincere way; bowing low and then standing tall with his arms by his side and then he talks.  
  
"Sir Malfoy," He spoke in his ceremonious voice, "Master Louis Vandrope is present in the meeting room." Then he sharply turned around and left.  
  
"What's he doing back here?" Draco mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Coffees were placed on the table as Louis and Draco stared at each other. The maid left and closed the door.  
  
"What are you doing back here? I thought you had gone for good." Draco sneered.  
  
"I only came for a little chat."  
  
"You don't just chat, what do you want?"  
  
"I heard from the gardener Bill that Hermione left. Didn't like your company, did she?" Louis smirked.  
  
"I let her go and it's not because she didn't like being her anymore. She found out one of her close friends was very ill; Harry Potter. I wanted to let her see him and to help him."  
  
Louis laughed cruelly. "You really are stupid aren't you? Just like your father always said. After all he did say I should have been his."  
  
"I wish he had been your father then I would have had a normal life and I wouldn't have this bloody curse in the first place!" He spoke sharply.  
  
Louis stood up and moved towards the door, "I pity you Draco. How is it you turn everyone away. You had me as a friend but you lost me due to someone who didn't even like you. Now you can't leave your sweet mansion, but I can. I'll win again. Remember I always do in the end." 


End file.
